You've got to believe in the power of love
by RocketVulpix
Summary: While following Ash, Jessie and James get to the Larch city. After another unsuccessful attempt at stealing Pikachu they're sent blasting off. But this time something is going to be different and their lives change forever. Rocketshippy.
1. Meet Meadow

**Meet Meadow**

Several years had passed since the day Ash Ketchum set off on his journey to become a Pokémon Master. They experienced many successes and failures, but mainly great battles. Two people were accompanying him on the way to fulfilment of his childhood dream – Misty and Brock. And also Team Rocket, longing for his Pikachu. Now I'll tell you what happened after the cameras stopped following their journey.

Ash and his friends were approaching the Larch city, hungry as usual. But when they came to its port, some noise surprised them. It looked like some celebration was taking place there, but the streets looked ordinary. No stalls or ornamentation anywhere. So they went onwards to find out where the noise came from and they found a group of people gathered round two battling trainers – a girl with long, white hair around 20 years, dressed in a red low-necked summer dress and a black-haired boy who was about the same age, dressed in jeans and a blue T-shirt.

,,Electrode, thunderbolt!" He commanded.

,,You too, Starmie!" She answered.

Their attacks created a big explosion that whirled so much dust that nobody could see anything for a few minutes.

Afterwards the judge exclaimed: ,,Both Pokémon are unable to battle!"

,,Ninetales, give it to him!"

A fox Pokémon appeared in the light.

But the boy didn't get left behind. ,,Go for it, Mightyena!"

,,Ninetales, water gun!"

,,Mightyena, razor leaf!"

But both attacks were so strong that both Pokémon were out of the battle in a few seconds.

Ash squeezed through the crowd to get a better view and he saw how the girl picked Gardevoir, while the boy chose Chikorita.

,,Chikorita, flamethrower!"

,,Gardevoir, dark ball!"

Again both Pokémon fainted at the same moment.

,,None of Pokémon are able to continue to battle!" The judge said. ,,There's neither winner nor loser."

The spectators burst into applause. Both trainers called back their Pokémon and then bowed.

,,It was a strange battle," Misty remarked.

,,Yeah, really boring," added Ash. ,,I'd make it thousand times better."

The girl requested silence by waving her hands. ,,Thank you for coming today, we're glad to see you here. If you have any problems with your Pokémon, you know where to find our breeding centre. So come to see us and we'll be glad to help you.

,,Thanks for your attention and goodbye," the boy added.

,,Wait!" Ash shouted and ran out from the crowd. ,,I challenge both of you to a battle!"

Silence set in and everybody's eyes moved from Ash to the other two and back.

The girl smiled. ,,We accept your challenge. But only if you have a partner for a double battle! Unfortunately we have too much work to battle you separately."

Ash paused but a thrilled Brock appeared next to him.

,,Who'd let go the opportunity to battle such a beautiful girl!" He cleared up his behaviour, his eyes shining bright. ,,My name is Brock and my friend is Ash. And if you'd like to go for dinner with me…"

,,I'm Meadow and this is my elder brother Vinson," she pointed at her ex-rival. ,,Thank you for invitation, maybe later. But now we should move on to our battle – it will be double battle, each person can have only one Pokémon."

Ash took a look at Pikachu. ,,You'll make it, pal, won't you?"

,,Pika."

,,I choose Golem." Brock said.

Meadow and Vinson took a glance at each other and than exclaimed almost at the same moment: ,,Milotic, Dragonair, go for it!"

Two dragon Pokémon appeared and Ash smiled, pleased with new challenge.

,,Let the battle begin!" The same judge who supervised match between Meadow and Vinson announced.

Meadow started: ,,Dragonair, ice beam!"

,,Golem, harden!"

,,Milotic, water gun!"

,,Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

Dragonair's attack didn't go astray – in spite of his defensive step, Golem changed into huge frozen ball. But by collision of Pikachu's thunderbolt and Milotic's water gun originated great explosion that released him from his icy prison.

,,Golem, rock throw!"

,,Watch out, Dragonair!"

Dragonair slid aside and one of the stones flew by his head.

,,Milotic, iron tail!"

,,You too, Pikachu!"

The Pokémon clashed but none of them was stronger.

,,Dragonair, hyper beam!"

,,Milotic, join it!"

,,Pikachu, watch out!"

Milotic and Dragonair united their attacks into one big wave. There was no chance to escape. It swept away Pikachu, who tried to avoid it and Golem as well. Both Pokémon fainted.

,,Pikachu and Golem are unable to battle, Meadow and Vinson are the winners." The judge announced.

,,I lost, that's not possible!" Ash was dismayed. ,,How did it happen?! I never lose!"

,,I wouldn't be so sure of it," Misty grinned.

Vinson came to shake hands with him. ,,Don't worry about it, our Pokémon are very well raised. But your Pikachu's not bad too, it's all about luck."

,,You said that you have a breeding centre somewhere near, I'd like to visit it," Ash suggested. ,,I'd like to see how you train Pokémon to know what to improve. If it's possible…"

,,Me too," Brock added. ,,I want to be the best breeder in the world, so every new experience is good. And you have to be really good."

,,Thanks for the compliment," Meadow blushed a little bit. ,,You know what? We'll invite you for lunch and show you everything you want to see. We're here to help other trainers, aren't we?"

But wherever Ash and his friends appeared, Team Rocket had to be nearby. And this day wasn't an exception.

,,Today's a perfect day for a little relaxation," Jessie relished, sprawled in the sand and sunbathing. James was lying next to her.

,,You're right, Jess. I don't want to do anything today and this beach must have been created for inaction."

At a distance, Meowth was building a sandcastle.

,,And what does your work consist in?" A familiar voice could be heard nearby.

,,Our breeding centre also functions as an asylum for abandoned Pokémon – we take care of Pokémon that their trainers didn't want or couldn't have. But our main work is breeding Pokémon and teaching them attacks they wouldn't learn by themselves in nature. Or sometimes their trainers just don't know how to teach them to them." A girl's voice answered.

James was open-eared. ,,Hey, aren't that the twerps?"

,,You're right, it's them." Jessie agreed and got up. ,,Let's follow them, now it's our perfect chance to capture that Pikachu and a lot of other rare Pokémon. Can you imagine how many of them have to be there in that breeding centre?!"

They got dressed quickly and ran away. Poor Meowth didn't immediately find out that he was alone with his sandcastle.

,,Heey! Wait for me!" He cried out and followed them.

,,Could I call at your house sometimes?" Brock asked. ,,While we were battling, Misty found some accommodation in the town, so we don't sojourn so far. And we're planning to stay for a while."

,,Sure," Meadow answered. ,,We can share our observations."

After a while they came to small cosy house with extremely large garden full of all kinds of Pokémon who were running around and playing together.

,,How are you?" Meadow welcomed them and unlocked the house door. Espeon came to meet her.

,,This is one of my own Pokémon that I train but don't use for battles." She explained. ,,She's one of the Pokémon that helps me with breeding – she can recognize when a female is pregnant so we can take health measures on time. Sometimes she finds it out earlier than the female."

Misty tittered.

,,And what's more, together with Umbreon they are our breed couple. You know, Eevee is a very popular Pokémon. Beside those two, I also have their quintuplets who evolved into Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Leafeon and Glaceon and now they have had little Eevee but I don't want it to evolve."

,,Gee, they're so cuuute!" Misty squealed when the rest of Espeon's family came. ,,I'd like to have some too."

Vinson smiled. ,,No problem, we've got few abandoned Eevee here – and other Pokémon too. So if you want any, you can have them. I'm sure you'll take good care of it."

Meadow led them into the kitchen, where they nestled down and she started to prepare tea.

,,You two are the only one people living in this house?" Misty took interest.

,,Yes," Vinson answered. ,,Our parents died when we were children and since then we've taken care of this place instead of them. But we like this job."

,,Our younger sister Amber used to live here, but she left at the age of twelve. She said this wasn't what she wanted to do." Meadow added.

Vinson stood up. ,,If you want, we can show you our garden until the water for the tea boils."

,,Great idea!" Ash said.

They walked out to see Pokémon. Most of them crowded around Meadow and Vinson to welcome them, Misty flipped over them and wanted to have them all. Ash was thinking, which of them would be the best for battling and Brock admired them. But suddenly a net flew down from the sky and captured a group of Nidoran.

,,Hey, what's happening?!" Meadow got shouted.

,,Prepare for trouble!" A woman's voice exclaimed.

,,And make it double!" Man's voice said.

,,Ah," Ash sighed. ,,I was wondering if they'd leave us alone for once."

,,To protect the world from devastation."

,,To unite all peoples within our nation."

,,To denounce the evils of truth and love."

,,To extend our reach to the stars above."

,,Jessie"

,,James"

,,Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light."

,,Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

,,Meowth, that's right!"

The hot-air balloon appeared in the sky and three members of Team Rocket jeered at Ash and his friends.

,,Who are you?" Vinson wanted to know.

,,We just introduced ourselves, why didn't you listen to us?!" Jessie got into a flap.

,,Give those Pokémon back, immediately!" Misty shouted. ,,They don't belong to you so let them go."

,,You're wrong, little girl," James laughed. ,,We stole them so they DO belong to us."

,,Not for a long!" Brock, who had tried to impress Meadow all the time and now had a chance, exclaimed: ,,Go, Skarmory!"

The iron Pokémon left the Poke ball and flew towards the balloon. It created a big hole in it and Jessie, James and Meowth landed on the ground.

,,Go, Seviper!" Jessie ordered.

,,Go, Carnivine!" James added.

,,Pikachu, thunder shock!" Ash exclaimed.

Pikachu jumped high and did the best thunder shock it could. The explosion that followed sent Team Rocket on an air trip.

,,Team Rocket's blasting off again!" was heard from afar.

,,So we got rid of them again," Ash rejoiced. ,,I don't get it, how can doing this entertain them?"

Meadow turned her head. ,,Strange people…"

Then everybody went to drink their tea.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Thanks to ChocolateTeapot for the revision of the story and correcting mistakes.**


	2. Blazing emotion

**Blazing emotion**

It was getting dark in Larch city. As people and Pokémon were settling to sleep to be fit for a new day, the streets clamed down. But it was absolutely not calm in a near-by forest.

"It's all your fault!" Jessie bawled. "If you hadn't decided to appear when they were outside, it'd have turned out fine!"

,,It wasn't my fault! The plan was stupid!" James answered back.

,,It was my plan so it was perfect! We could have beaten them if we had gone there without you!"

James took offence. ,,Fine, next time I won't go anywhere!"

Then he grabbed matches and tried to make a fire.

"Fine," Jessie agreed.

Meowth stood up. ,,You know what? I don't mean to listen you two quarrelling all day long. I'm leaving. And I hope that when I come back, you'll be quiet."

Then he disappeared in the darkness. Jessie sat down beside the fire that James had finally managed to make. They were sitting together and peering into the flame.

"_Yeah, my fault, as usual,"_ James thought. _,,But maybe if I apologize, even if I didn't cause it, she'll quieten down and everything will be OK."_

"Sorry, I didn't know they were coming to the garden," he said.

Nothing happened.

Jessie contemplated. _"Maybe he didn't do it on purpose, he's just inept. Sometimes he's like a little boy but I think he's fairly good. I'll never understand why he joined Team Rocket."_

"I'm cold," she said after a while, with nicer voice than before. "The fire doesn't warm very much and a cold wind is blowing_." "I guess what he'll do…"_

James stood up and without saying a word put his jacket around her shoulder. Then he sat down next to her. _"I don't mind that I'll be cold. For you I'd do anything."_

"Is it better?" He asked.

"Not much," she answered. _"I hope he'll catch on…"_

James moved on a bit and embraced her. "I'll warm you up."

"_Hmm, she smells good. If I only could hold her like that__ forever…I could die now and I'd be the happiest man in the world. I'd give everything for it. But she probably notices me only when I screw something up. She's too hard to please, almost nobody can ingratiate her. But it's nothing strange, beautiful woman like her deserve somebody special, somebody much better than me. Ah, I'll stay alone to the end of my life. I'll get old and die and nobody will notice."_

"Where do you think Meowth went?" She asked.

"I don't know. But as I know him, he's not going to come back soon."

"You think so?" _,,My goodness, is he really so stupid?"_

"Yeah." _,,At least I can try it..." _

James gently caressed her hair.

"What are you doing?" She was surprised. _"Maybe…"_

"Nothing," he said and looked the other way so Jessie couldn't see that he was blushing. _"Damn, I shouldn't have done that, I ruined everything. Now she surely thinks I'm the biggest loser in the world."_

"_Well, it's up to me again."_ Jessie said to herself.

She took his head into her hands and looked straight into his green eyes. Then she kissed him – pretty long and passionately.

"And what are YOU doing?" He asked with surprise.

"Also nothing," she said. ,,I just wanted to know how you'd respond."

"_Shall I do it or not? What if she's just playing with me…damn it, it's worth trying. S__he's beaten me so many times so once more will change nothing. And I've never imagined that this could happen." _

"Like this," he said and kissed her back.

"You're not such a baby as you look." Jessie laughed when he prostrated her on the ground and stripped off his and her jacket too. But then he stopped and fixed his eyes at her.

"What's wrong?" She wondered.

"Nothing. I'm just watching how beautiful you are."

"I know I am…" She smiled. _,,Finally!"_

"_It's my Jessie – she won't change but that's why I love her."_

He slightly kissed her lips and a darkness engulfed them.

Meowth was walking about in the forest and reflecting: _"I can't listen to them anymore. They argue from morning till night and I'm sick of it. But in spite of it they're my friends and I couldn't leave them…"_

He didn't pay attention to where he was going when all of a sudden he heard a rustle in a near-by bush. Before he could hide several Rocket grunts appeared and with them their boss Giovanni and his Persian stepped out of the bush. Meowth stood riveted to the spot.

"Boss, I think we have them." One of the boys remarked.

Giovanni looked strictly at Meowth. ,,Very well, I was looking for you three." Then he turned upon the violet-haired boy. ,,Clyde, the new staff signalling works excellently. I permit you to write it into the official list of Team Rocket machines."

"Thank you, sir."

"You were looking for us?" Meowth was surprised. ,,But why are you here? We could get in touch another way…"

"Of course, but for certain reasons I needed to meet you in person."

"W-why?"

"Because I had mercy upon you for too long. I've been supporting you for more than six years and you've never brought me a Pokémon. And I'd like to know why. You get enough money to buy everything you need." Then he looked around. ,,You are hiding here?"

"Ehm, no, a little bit along. I've separated from them to take a think…over new plan how to get to one famous breeding centre in the neighbourhood." Meowth tried to insinuate himself.

"Very well. So take me to your camp, I want to have a talk with all of you together."

"OK," said Meowth.

Jessie and James were lying next to the fire, cuddling each other.

"If you're still cold, just don't be ashamed and tell me, I'll warm you up again," James offered.

Jessie snickered. Suddenly one of the bushes opened and Meowth and the others appeared. Everybody was petrified but when Giovanni's men understood what was happening they began to giggle and point at them.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!!" Giovanni started to shout.

Jessie and James were dumbfounded. Even Meowth didn't know what to think of it.

"We're sorry, boss, but we had fallen…we had fallen into the water and our clothes got soaked. So we're trying to dry it out…" James tried to explain while covering himself.

"SCATTERED ON THE GROUND?! DON'T YOU HAVE A RESERVE UNIFORM?! EVERYBODY OBTAINS TWO UNIFORMS!"

"That's right but the ours are…they were dirty. So we had to wash them and now they are wet…" Jessie came in.

"You had to wash them just now when you don't have any other?!"

Clyde picked up Jessie's skirt from the ground. "Boss, they're lying, the clothes is dry."

Giovanni gave them an angry look. "You do nothing and what's more, you lie to me. My patience is over, I have a great mind to fire you both! But seeing that I can't prove your guilt I'm giving you the last break."

Jessie and James looked at each other in dismay.

Giovanni continued. "You won't work together anymore. Tomorrow you'll appear in our headquarters and you'll get a new partner. And I hope that this situation won't repeat itself! If it does, I'll have you sorted out!"

"And what about me?" Meowth wanted to know.

"Seeing that you haven't done anything but thanks to you we understood what was happening here, you can stay with one of them. If you want…"

"I'll stay with James," he answered without hesitation.

"Very well." Giovanni snapped his fingers and disappeared to where he had come from.

"My God, what were you doing here?!" Meowth got excited. "I'm trying to ingratiate us with the boss so that he won't be angry with us for our constant losing and you do this! But YOU are the ones who will face the consequences!"

James blushed. "How could we know you'd come back with the boss?"

"I didn't know either but there are no odds. How could that cross your mind?!"

"We were bored because playing cards isn't fun." Jessie told a lie to not embarrass herself. ,,So I had an idea – I could show our little Jimmy what adults do in the evenings!"

James looked at her in disbelief. _"Does she feel ashamed of it? Or did she really just want to have fun?! Do I really mean nothing to her?! She was so nice short while ago and now she behaves as usual."_ Then he got into his sleeping-bag.

"Good night," he said and turned away so he didn't have to look at them.

"What's the matter with him?" Meowth wondered.

"I think he's ashamed," Jessie tittered. _"Hope I didn't hurt him. And I also hope that the boss wasn't serious about splitting us, I couldn't live without him…"_

"So good night," Meowth said and went to bed.

Next morning James got up very early and made for the headquarters while Meowth and Jessie were still fast asleep. After that what happened the previous day he didn't want to talk to them, especially not to Jessie. A lot of thoughts crossed his mind on the way.

"_It __should have occurred to me that it wasn't serious, that it was just a game. She regards me as an idiot. She knew I love her so it was easy to seduce me. She doesn't care about me; I'm just a fair game. I wanted to give her everything but she doesn't deserve it. But I won't eat dirt anymore, because if she wants somebody just to play tricks on, she can't count on me."_ While thinking about it, he blazed. He clenched his fists and entered Giovanni's office.

Giovanni was sitting at the table and writing something. When James entered, he looked at him and motioned him to the chair without saying a word.

"What I saw yesterday was the summit of arrogance." He begun after a while.

James stared at the floor. "I know and I feel bad about it, it was a mistake."

"I decided to assign you one of our new agents. Her name is Bonnie and she's a few years younger than you but I think it'll do you good. She has some experience in battling but not much, it's necessary to school her in. Your shared Pokémon will be Meowth who decided to stay with you. And if yesterday's situation repeats itself, you're finished with this job. Got it? That's all I wanted to say, you can go now."

James stood up. "Thank you and goodbye."

While going out of the office he ran into Jessie who was entering.

"Hi," she saluted.

James looked at her but then, without saying a word, turned away and walked on. _"Now she's pretending to be my friend but that which she did to me yesterday is unforgivable. Separation will do us good."_

Jessie frowned. _"That's exactly what I expected him to do. He's satisfied with taking advantage of me and not interested in me anymore. I could suppose it – he blemished me in face of the boss and now he doesn't stand by me. He plays the innocent but he's same as the others. Just wait, you'll catch it from me…"_

Then she entered the office. Giovanni seated her there where was James sitting before.

"So you're here too," he welcomed her hardly. "To begin with I'd like to say that your mother was a really good agent and I'm sorry I can't say the same about you."

Jessie felt herself blushing and getting angry at the same time.

"Following events of yesterday's night, I promised to transfer you to a new partner and said that it was your last chance of staying in this team. Your partner will be Mondo who you know, I suppose. He has never been working in a pair so he could be a little bit confused at the beginning…"

"Mondo?!" Jessie exclaimed with surprise. ,,Why, he's still a boy…"

"That's just it. Your shared Pokémon will be Breloom, you'll get it tomorrow and then it's up to you if you work this out. You can go now."

Jessie came out and there was Mondo waiting impatiently.

"I'm so happy we are going to be partners, you can't imagine how much." He rejoiced.

She took a deep breath.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Thanks to ChocolateTeapot for the revision of the story and correcting mistakes.**


	3. The future unfolds

**The future unfolds**

Few weeks had passed and Jessie and James were very busy training their new partners. They were both quite inexperienced and not very clever. Mondo kept trying to get closer to Jessie but without success. And Ash and his friends were still staying in the town because they couldn't find the people they were looking for…

Ash, Misty and Brock were walking about the forest, hoping they would run across some new kind of Pokémon or a trainer they could battle, Pikachu was sprightly running around. Jessie and Mondo were slinking behind them.

,,When I say the word, we'll go for it, the moment of surprise is the most effectual," Jessie whispered to Mondo.

,,OK," he nodded.

At that moment Pikachu sidled away from the others, not anticipating what's prepared for him.

,,Now!" Jessie hissed.

Mondo rushed out from the grass and covered Pikachu with a special non-conducting net.

,,Hey, what's going on?!" Ash got upset.

,,Prepare for trouble," Jessie went out of a bush and started to recite the old motto she used to recite with James.

,,And make it double," Mondo joined her and gave her Pikachu.

,,Oh no, it's you again," Brock sighed.

,,To protect the world from devastation," Jessie continued and triumphantly clasped Pikachu into her arms.

Mondo tried to remember how the motto continued. ,,To unite all peoples…within our nation."

,,To denounce the evils of truth and love," Jessie's face turned white. Mondo looked at her with fright in eyes but she indicated to him that he should continue.

,,To extend our reach to the stars above."

,,Jessie."

,,Mondo."

,,Team…Team Rocket blast off…blast off at the speed of…light." Jessie looked like she could faint anytime.

,,Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

,,Breloom!"

Misty pettishly looked at them. ,,Oh well, you're not going to let us alone, are you?" But then she paused. ,,Hey, what happened? Where is James and who's this boy?"

,,That is…nothing…to you," Jessie was trying to look confident but it was obvious that something was wrong with her.

,,We came to get Pikachu," Mondo explained keenly.

,,That's nothing new," Ash sneered.

,,And now…and now we'll take it…take it…there…" Jessie thrust Pikachu into Mondo's arms and ran into the forest.

Mondo stood alone and nervously looked about. It displeased him how the others were questioningly looking at him and he simultaneously feared for Jessie whom he was in love with. Ash reached for his Poke balls, ready to attack.

,,You know what? Take it." Mondo panicked and let Pikachu go. Before they could catch sight of it, he was gone.

,,This was really strange," Brock remarked.

Mondo was squeezing his way through the bushes, searching for Jessie. It lasted less than five minutes and he found her cowered under one of the trees.

,,What happened?" He wondered and took seat beside her. ,,You disappeared so fast and I didn't know what you had planned…"

Jessie seemed to be tired out. ,,I was…I was qualmish. But wait a minute…where's Pikachu?!!!"

,,I let it fall…"

,,What you have done?!" She leapt but her head started swimming and she fainted. Mondo managed to catch her just in time.

When she woke up after, he was kneeling next to her and looking at her in a concerned manner.

,,What happened?" She asked.

,,You fainted," he answered.

,,Nonsense…"

,,No, really, what's wrong with you?" He took no denial and kept watching her.

,,Nothing, everything's OK," she retorted and tried to stand up but her legs were too weak. ,,Just mind your own business!"

,,Don't lie, I have been observing you for several days and today wasn't the first time it happened. Recently you have been behaving quite strangely…and I can't let it be. And do you know why? Because I love you."

Jessie looked at him disparagingly. ,,That's your funeral, little children don't attract me."

Mondo's eyes sank. ,,I see. But, please, tell me what's wrong."

,,I said that everything was OK, so stop importuning me, I hate your guts!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. ,,You act like a little boy! You keep marring things, you look stupid, and what's more, you think when you profess your love me, I'll fall on your neck and burst into tears! But you're wrong, James!"

Mondo looked at her compassionately. ,,Do you hear what you are saying? You're not talking about me…"

,,I am," she retorted. ,,I just made a mistake."

Then she turned away but her legs buckled and she fainted again. When she woke up, she was sitting in Mondo's car. They were going somewhere.

,,Where are we going?" She asked weakly.

,,To the headquarters, to see a doctor," he answered blankly.

,,Oh my God, why?"

,,Because something's wrong with you but you're too proud to admit it."

,,Oh well, if you really want to know it…I'm tired out of training you, because you're so uncomprehending. It's so simple…so turn round the car and return; we have some work to do." She had no energy to oppose him.

Mondo just clenched his teeth and stared ahead.

,,Do you love him?" He asked after a while.

,,Who?" She wondered.

,,James."

She blushed a little bit. ,,How did it occur to you?"

,,Well…when I wake up at night, I can hear you whispering his name. Now, when you blacked out, you whispered it too. Do you miss him?"

Jessie turned away. ,,No, I had so many partners in my life, so if I would have to long for everybody of them, I wouldn't do anything else…" ,,Of course I miss him, you can't imagine how much. He was a fool but compared with you he was Einstein. But I'll never forgive him that night…"

,,But?"

,,But what? He did something to me."

Mondo opened his mouth but she stopped him. ,,And don't ask me what it was."

When they arrived at place, Jessie was resigned to things. She hoped that if she let Mondo do as he pleased, he'd let her alone.

,,Well, I'll go there but you'll take the consequences. I won't listen to the boss talking about us visiting doctors instead of capturing Pikachu just because you panic because of every trifle."

Mondo smiled. ,,I agree."

Jessie woke up in an empty and unkind room, she was aching all over. ,,Well, it looks like all that stupid investigations are behind me. But my goodness, what were they doing with me? I can't move very well. At least I'm alone here so nobody will annoy me. I just hope that Mondo won't appear here now; I'm starting to dislike that boy."

Steps could be heard in the hall.

,,I hope it's not Mondo going there," Jessie thought.

Steps paused in front of the door of her room.

,,Damn…"

Then the door opened and there was…Cassidy.

When she spotted Jessie, she smiled maliciously.

,,What are you doing here?" Jessie got upset.

,,Me? Besides being excellent agent, much better than you, I'm also the doctor's helper," she grinned. ,,So I work here and they pay me well for it. And what are you doing here? Oh, sorry, I forgot that you're the sick one…"

,,I'm OK," Jessie retorted. ,,If you're really the doctor's helper, you should know it."

,,But I know it…I know a lot of things. For example that you probably won't be the member of this team any longer."

,,What do you mean by that?" Jessie sat up with exertion. ,,Are you trying to annoy me, or what? But don't you count on it; your tales leave me cool."

Cassidy kept on grinning. ,,Well, we'll see who's going to have the last laugh."

A doctor entered the room.

,,Good afternoon, Miss Austin," he saluted Jessie. ,,How do you feel?"

,,Now it's much better than in the morning." She answered and threw an angry look at Cassidy.

Cassidy wore a long face. ,,Your partner worried about you so we, me and doctor, did some routine investigations to find out the cause of your problems."

,,But you found out that I'm all right so I can go home, can't I?" Jessie hoped.

,,Yes and no," the doctor answered.

,,What does that mean?"

,,There's nothing serious doing so you don't have to stay here for the night but you can't go home unless you see the boss."

,,And then you can go home forever," Cassidy added.

The doctor frowned. ,,Come on, colleague…"

Jessie's eyes uncertainly flicked from Cassidy to the doctor and back. ,,Hey, what are you talking about?! Stop playing with me!"

The doctor took a deep breath. ,,Our investigations confirmed something that the boss doesn't like to hear – namely his agents being pregnant. In these circumstances I'm afraid that you won't stay in Team Rocket for a long time…on the other hand, when I bethink of your mother…Anyhow, what will be with you is up to the boss only."

Jessie went bug-eyed and choked for a while. ,,What?! You're trying to say that I'm…" But then she noticed Cassidy's captious look. ,,It's not true, is it? You just made it up to get rid of me!"

,,Come on, quiet down," the doctor soothed her. ,,I'm sure there's some solution…"

Jessie jumped out of the bed. ,,Leave me alone!"

Giovanni entered the room. ,,What's happening here?"

,,Our patient is a little bit overwrought," Cassidy reported.

Giovanni looked round the room. ,,I'll cope with it alone, you two can go."

The doctor and Cassidy disappeared. Giovanni, without saying a word, stepped to the window and looked out of it. Jessie remained standing, dressed only in a nightdress and barefoot. She watched him in silence, shivering with cold and waiting. In the hall one could hear the clacking of the heels of the fluttering nurses. They stood there like that for about five minutes and then Giovanni turned round and stepped up to her with a severe expression on his face. Jessie sank her eyes.

,,Dou you remember what I told you then about giving you the last chance?" He asked. "Do you remember what I told you then about giving you a last chance?"

Jessie nodded.

,,You squandered it. You're fired from Team Rocket; give me your identification card."

Jessie defended herself. ,,But the things you've heard aren't true! Cassidy faked them to get me out of here because she hates me! Believe me! Please…"

Giovanni frowned. ,,I don't know why one of our best agents would stand in need of it. And stop making a scene because you're just asking for bigger trouble by it."

Jessie stopped shouting, got her identification card out of the bedside table and handed it over to Giovanni. He glanced at it, tore it into pieces and threw it down.

,,Now you can go anywhere you want. But I don't want to see you here anymore." Then he turned away and left.

Jessie began to dress slowly. Then she sat down on the bed and burst into tears. And these tears were real. ,,This can happen to me only. I try to become somebody for so long and I end like this…And all that owing to that Cassidy…"

When she went out of the room, she met Mondo. He had been waiting for her all the time she's been in and now he was glad to see her again.

,,So what, are we coming back?" He asked her happily.

,,You can go wherever you want, I'm ending here," she answered and turned away so he couldn't see her red eyes.

,,What?" Mondo was confused.

,,You heard it well, he's fired me," she answered back. ,,We're not partners anymore. And it's because of you."

,,Because of me?" He wondered. ,,What does that mean?"

,,It means that you care about things that are nothing to you. You pretend to love me but in fact you are in league with Cassidy, aren't you?"

,,WHAT?!"

But he didn't get to know the answer. Jessie angrily turned round and stalked off through the long hospital hall towards new destiny.

The last thing she heard was Cassidy's mocking voice: ,,Bye-bye, Jessie."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Thanks to ChocolateTeapot for the revision of the story and correcting mistakes.**


	4. Take hold of my hand

**Take hold of my hand**

Autumn was in full swing so the streets of Larch Town were full of leaves that nobody swept. At least the children had something to play with. Meadow was walking between the houses, followed by Espeon. People in the town knew her well so she did nothing but greet everybody. Occasionally she stopped to have a talk with friends. But noon was coming so it was no wonder that she was getting hungry.

,,What about getting something to eat?" She turned to Espeon.

,,Piiii!"

,,So where we'll drop in?" She paused. ,,We're in Tiffany's Pocket thorough I don't fancy for her pizza now. We haven't been in Dave's restaurant for a long time but I'm not hungry enough to eat a proper meal…"

As she was walking and thinking about where to have something to eat, she smelled hot dogs.

,,That the ticket!" She rejoiced. ,,It's nothing special but it's perfect to still a little hunger…and Pokémon can make whack of it too."

Espeon nodded in agreement.

Meadow followed the smell until she found the stand she had been looking for.

,,Come and buy our delicious hot dogs!" The purple-haired salesgirl exclaimed, but she didn't sound very convincing. People were passing by but nobody was approaching her which left her looking more and more unhappy.

,,I think I know that girl from somewhere…" Meadow thought.

The salesgirl looked round with a careworn look and was petrified when she spotted Meadow. She recognized her.

Meadow stepped closer to the stand to get a good look. ,,Hey, it's you! You're one of the thieves who raided our breeding centre and tried to steal our Pokémon!"

Jessie put her finger on her lips and apprehensively looked round. ,,Hush, not so loud, the customers don't have to know that."

Meadow dropped her voice although there was nobody in nearby. ,,What are you doing here?"

,,What do you think?" Jessie sneered and pointed at her uniform. ,,Of course I work here."

,,I thought you worked in that…that evil organisation."

,,You mean Team Rocket?" Jessie sneered. ,,I used to work there but they fired me so now I play the goat here."

,,Why did they do it?"

,,Because one of my ,,team-mates" was spreading rumours about me and unfortunately my boss believed them. But I don't need to tell you these things…" Jessie looked round to see if some customer is coming.

,,So you've set out on the road to being good?" Meadow hoped.

,,What else can I do? Team Rocket doesn't need me but I need money. So I keep on smiling and selling hot dogs. And it's going well." Jessie tried to convince herself.

,,I'm glad you have normal job you like. Bye for now, it's strange but I'm glad to meet you. You're not as bad as you seemed the first time." Meadow turned round and wanted to leave.

As soon as she did a few steps she heard a shout behind her.

,,You have to work properly, nobody buys anything here! And why would they do it, right? You look like you bit into a lemon!" A man's voice could be heard. ,,I don't pay you to hang about!"

Meadow looked back and she saw Jessie quarrelling with a man who was much taller than her.

,,I don't hang about!" She defended herself. ,,People just want to eat more healthily. And now I'd like you to grant me just a short break. The hot dogs smell bad and I'm sick of it."

,,Then you should have found another job!"

Jessie sighed. ,,I couldn't get anything better than this."

,,Hey, Pete, let her be." Meadow took Jessie's side.

The guy turned round and when he spotted Meadow, put on oily smile. ,,Ah, Meadow, welcome. I'm glad to see you again. You came to have something to eat?"

Meadow frowned. ,,I wanted to initially but now I don't know. Do you treat all your employees this way?"

Pete sneered. ,,Only the ones who do nothing."

,,But you heard that she just wants a breath of fresh air."

,,She wants it every five minutes! She keeps running away from work and I don't need people like her."

Jessie sank her eyes. ,,I'll endure it, just, please, let me work here. I need money."

Meadow shook her head. ,,It's out of the question. I know how Pete treats his employees, and I don't like it. By mere chance, me and Vinson need somebody to help us with our Pokémon, so if you don't like it here, we'd be glad to employ you. We'd agree on money and other things later."

Peter looked at her angrily. ,,You can't do this. You can't just employ my employees!"

Meadow smiled. ,,Why can't I? You don't need her – you said it yourself…" Then she turned to Jessie. ,,If you are interested you know where to find me. You've been there once…"

Jessie nodded.

Meadow turned round and went to buy some Pokémon food, she had completely forgotten about her hunger. She didn't get far when she heard the clattering heels. She turned round and saw Jessie running towards her. When Jessie caught up with her, she stopped to catch her breath.

,,I take it," she gasped. ,,I can't stand that guy."

Meadow smiled. ,,Well, come with me and we'll see what you could do."

Jessie smiled at Espeon and the Pokémon started to fawn.

Meadow begun to laugh. ,,Look, she likes you. She acts like you're pregnant."

Jessie was petrified. ,,That's the very same thing that Cassidy alleged about me and why they fired me."

Meadow looked at Espeon. ,,Are you sure it was just a piece of gossip?"

,,Of course I am!"

,,And did you take any tests?"

Jessie looked at her with surprise, arms akimbo. ,,No, why should I?"

,,To be sure." Meadow took her by the hand. ,,You know what? We'll look in the pharmacy and buy some."

Jessie spent long minutes in the bathroom until she dared go out. She was holding the pregnancy test and seemed quite uncertain.

,,What does mean where there are two stripes?" She asked.

Meadow looked at the instructions. ,,That means that the ,,colleague" of yours was right."

Jessie went bug-eyed. ,,You're trying to tell me I'm preggers? Indeed!" She snatched the instructions from Meadow's hand and while reading it she turned pale. ,,Damn…"

,,What's up? It doesn't make you happy?" Meadow wondered.

Jessie sighed. ,,Nope."

But then she realized what she's learnt and started to panic. ,,What?! Me?! How could this happen to me?! Why me of all people?! What about my perfect figure?! And how shall I take care of it without money?"

Meadow was calming her down. ,,Come on, it's not so bad as it seems to be. You'll have a talk with the father and fix the ,,problem".

Jessie angrily threw the test into the bin. ,,Even if I knew who is it I'm sure he wouldn't fix anything. All guys are shiftless idiots."

And that's how Jessie met up with Meadow and Vinson again, this time under different circumstances. She was earning better money than at the stand and because she didn't have a place to live in, they rented her their sister's room so she lived quite near her work. Vinson didn't like it at first, because he believed that a person who had willingly worked for something like Team Rocket could never redeem themselves and would keep on trying to steal the Pokémon, but he got used to it later. In addition, Jessie was a deft worker and Pokémon took a liking to her. One day Meadow and Vinson had to go to the town and she stayed alone in the house.

It was raining. Jessie was lying on the couch and reading a handbook for Pokémon breeders, Espeon was sleeping on her stomach. All of a sudden a faint noise was heard from the adjoining room and then a blow as somebody toppled a vase. She was all ears.

,,Could you be more attentive?" A man's voice got upset.

,,Sorry, but they're both gone…" A tinkling girl's voice answered.

,,But that doesn't mean that you can smash in everything around here to let them know we were here." A third, strangely gravely voice added.

Jessie stood up and tiptoed towards the sound. She came to the door, opened it and peeped into the room. She saw three figures in raincoats inclining above the egress with Linoone and quarrelling.

,,Hey, what are you doing here?!" She became angry.

The figures paused like they didn't know how to respond. Then one of them hesitantly stood up.

,,Prepare for trouble," a slight green-haired girl, around fifteen years, begun to recite shakily and awkwardly tried to get out of the raincoat she was dressed in.

,,And make it double," the second person joined her and helped her.

,,To protect the world from devastation." The girl was reciting the motto like it was a poem she'd learned at school and she was evidently proud of knowing it right.

,,To unite all peoples within our nation."

,,To denounce the evils of truth and love."

,,To extend our reach to the stars above."

,,Bonnie."

,,James."

,,Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light."

,,Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

,,Meowth, that's right."

Jessie stood riveted to the spot and quietly stared at the scene that was taking place in front of her.

,,James?" She asked in disbelief. ,,Meowth?"

James raised his eyes and got a load of her from top to toe. She looked differently in jeans and pale blue T-shirt and with let down hair but it suited her.

,,Jessie? I almost didn't recognize you…"

Bonnie looked at Jessie and then at James. ,,You know each other?"

James nodded but didn't seem to be sold on it. ,,It's Jessie, my ex-partner."

Jessie looked at them with an inspective look. ,,What are you doing here? The boss has sent you here to steal Pokémon?"

James nodded again. ,,Yeah, their Pokémon are really good and he wants them…and what are you doing here?" He asked politely. ,,He surely couldn't send you to the same mission…"

Jessie sneered. ,,Of course, he couldn't do that when he fired me. I work here, for your information. I take care of Pokémon so it's in my own interest to you let them be."

There was really close in the room. They remembered very well what had happened between them in the summer and they weren't about to forget it. They looked daggers at each other and they wished from the bottom of their hearts to never cross each other. Bonnie didn't know what was happening and Meowth was just wondering if they'd ever behave like adults.

,,What did he do?" James was really surprised. ,,Why?"

,,Because of Mondo," she retorted. ,,And if you steal something they'll fire me from here too."

James scratched his head. ,,But if we don't steal anything the boss will fire me…"

Jessie looked at him hard and protectively stood in front of the Linoone.

James wanted to say something but Meowth, who was quiet till now, interposed. ,,Won't you deal with it without shouting? If there is something I didn't miss it's your never ending quarrelling."

Jessie calmed down a little. ,,What do you say to me inviting you for a cup of tea – but only if you promise me you won't try to steal anything."

Bonnie rejoiced. ,,A tea? Super! You're a wonderful person!"

Meowth's eyes glazed over and he sighed.

All four were sitting at a table, drinking a tea and saying nothing. Only rain drops falling on the parapet of window could be heard.

Meowth was the one who broke the silence. ,,So tell me, Jess, how are you? How do you like it here?"

Jessie was staring at her tea-cup and thinking about how to get back at James. She just could forget how he'd ignored her the day they'd met at headquarters. ,,It's quite good here. I have to work hard but I like being with Pokémon. It's strange, isn't it? I think I'd do this in case everything in my life was as I wished."

,,You want to say if you weren't too lazy to study," James remarked.

,,It sounds very well from you…"

Meowth bristled up and hit the table. ,,Listen, you two! I don't know what exactly happened between you but you should tackle it. Well, we're not a team anymore so you don't have to spend every single day together but I don't want something not to be in order between you, because you're my friends. Don't you remember what a great team we were?"

,,Yeah, Jill, don't be angry with him, he's a good boy," Bonnie added.

James nudged against her. ,,Don't butt into things you don't understand and that aren't in your way! And her name's not Jill!"

Bonnie sank eyes and she bid fair to crack out. Bonnie sank her eyes and looked as if she was about to start crying.

Jessie looked daggers at James and then turned to Meowth. ,,I don't need to have a talk with him."

Meowth shook his head. ,,You act like a children, really." Then he turned to Bonnie. ,,Come on, we'll leave them alone, maybe it helps."

Bonnie stood up and sadly followed him to the next room. Jessie and James stayed alone. They were sitting at the table and looking the other way. They were afraid of unpleasant conversation and hoped that they could avoid it by this.

James was the first who broke the silence. ,,Eh, so, how are you?" He asked cautiously.

Jessie blazed up. ,,What does that mean? You appear here unreasonably and then casually way you ask me how I am?! After all the things you've done to me?!"

James darted up. ,,What I've done to you?! Probably you mean what you've done to me, don't you?"

,,How dare you! As far as I know it was you who disappeared next morning without saying a word and to whom I wasn't worth a salute!"

,,Tell me why should I greet somebody who just takes advantage of me and then scores me off in front of the boss?"

Jessie paused. ,,What you mean?"

James sneered. ,,Wait, it was somehow like: So I had an idea – I could show our little Jimmy what adults do in the evenings! You had a fun time, didn't you, Jess?!"

,,Wait a minute…" She started stammering. ,,I said it not to look bad! Why you saw how they laughed at us…"

,,You care so much what the others think about you? You're ashamed for us?" He stumbled.

Jessie sank her eyes. ,,Sorry…so, so you thought I was just playing with you?"

James nodded. ,,Everybody who knew you as long as I do would think that."

,,And now when you know that it wasn't as you thought…will you forgive me? I really didn't think you'd take it badly."

James sighed. ,,I don't know…I don't know if I can trust you. What if you lie like during that time? I loved you so much and you treated me like I was one of the twerps."

Jessie was close to tears. ,,And do you still love me?"

James turned away so she couldn't see he was crying. At another time he would be all the same to it but this day he wanted to look strong. ,,I don't know. Perhaps…I don't know."

Meowth and Bonnie came back. But before they managed to ask something the door opened and Meadow and Vinson came back too. Meadow went bug-eyed but didn't say anything. Vinson shook his head and looked in a way: I was telling you that…"

Jessie imperceptibly wiped her eyes. ,,They're not stealing anything…by chance they were going by so I invited them for tea. You know, to have a chat with old friends…I'm sorry I didn't ask you."

Vinson looked at her suspiciously but Meadow smiled. ,,No problem if they're here with good intent."

At that moment the lights went out and a dull girl's voice could be heard. ,,Maybe they're here with good intent but I'm not."

A fillip resounded and one lamp lit up. A girl with long straight red hair, dressed in a red uniform with big red M on her chest, appeared in its light.

,,AMBER?!" Vinson and Meadow shouted out at once.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Thanks to ChocolateTeapot for the revision of the story and correcting mistakes.**


	5. There's nothing to hide

**There's nothing to hide**

The girl sneered. ,,Exactly, my dear sister."

,,What are you doing here? We didn't hear from you for years…" Vinson wondered.

,,…and now you appear here all of a sudden," Meadow added.

,,If it was up to me, I'd never return here," Amber retorted. ,,But my boss required some of your Pokémon, rather the racing Rapidash that should be escorted back to Kanto yesterday. Personally, I don't understand why he wants them, because this centre isn't any good but an order is an order."

Meadow got upset. ,,What do you mean by: This centre isn't any good?"

,,Right what I said. That was an idea – to build a breeding centre in the middle of the forest. From the beginning I knew I didn't want to stay put here but our parents didn't want to take it in. When they died, it was an opportunity to disappear."

,,How can you say that?" Vinson took umbrage. ,,You was just a kid, you couldn't know what you wanted."

Amber looked at him haughtily. ,,Of course I knew it." Then she noticed the others standing at a distance. At first she wanted to ask who they were but after she glanced at James' and Bonnie's uniform, understood. She looked contemptuously at them and then turned to Meadow. ,,So you pal around with Team Rocket now?"

,,Never!" Vinson answered back. ,,I'd never even touched somebody like them."

,,Hey!" James took offence.

Amber laughed. ,,I agree with you in this, my dear brother. Not even me." Then she did a few steps forward. ,,And now I go to take those Rapidash."

Meadow obstructed her way. ,,Forget about it."

Amber blown whistle and a several men in the same uniforms burst into the house.

,,In that case you have to face the Team Magma," she sneered and grabbed her Poke balls. ,,Magmar, Steelix, get rid of them!"

Other members of the team sent out Houndour."

Vinson with Meadow reacted against quickly. ,,Victreebel, Misdreavus, get them!"

Jessie stepped back and crashed into James.

,,Hey, come on, help them," she inveighed him.

,,Why should we do that?" He asked with offended voice. ,,We should help somebody who considers Team Rocket to be the biggest fools in the world?"

,,They're my friends."

James looked at her with surprise. It was for the first time in his life he's heard Jessie saying about somebody being her friend.

,,Carnivine, go!" He called out his Pokémon and turned to Bonnie. ,,Come on, you've got Kecleon, send it to battle!"

,,No way!" She exclaimed fearfully and hid under the table.

Jessie ran up to her room for Poke ball and when she got back to the kitchen, the battle was high.

,,Seviper, help them!" She exclaimed.

After few minutes they managed to beat most of the Team Magma, but Vinson's Victreebel and Jessie's Seviper were out of battle too. The kitchen looked like after an explosion – broken furniture was scattered all around the room. James' Carnivine was fighting against the last of the Houndour and Meadow with Misdreavus tried to stop Magmar and Steelix. Bonnie was still sitting under the table and crying. Meadow rejoiced when Amber was obliged to call Magmar back to Poke ball, but Steelix seemed to be unbeatable and Misdreavus was losing the strength. Jessie, in an effort to help, picked up a chair from the floor and decided to fight with Steelix by her own power. She angrily started up against it.

Amber laughed insidiously. ,,Steelix, rock throw, get rid of that crazy girl!"

,,Are you mad?!" Meadow gave yell. ,,Why she's pregnant!"

Jessie narrowly managed to jump aside. But she stumbled over the overturned chair and twisted her ankle. Amber just balefully gave a loud laugh and sent few stones onto Meadow.

,,What did she say?" James turned himself their way and stopped paying attention to the battle.

Meowth sneered. ,,She said that Mondo managed to obtain in few weeks that you've been just longing for for years. You know, the courageous ones are more successful…"

James sighed. ,,And I started to think that after all she cares about me. What an idiot I am…" And a flame singed his hair. ,,Carnivine, bullet seed!"

Houndour didn't manage to jump aside fast enough and was hit with the full power. It was out of battle.

,,Steelix, iron tail!" Amber exclaimed.

Jessie was sitting on the floor and couldn't stand up, her leg was aching. When she heard Amber's command, she knew she had no chance to escape. So she closed her eyes and with fastened teeth was waiting for the stroke.

,,Let her be!" A voice could be heard above her. ,,Do you think it's just to attack the defenceless people?"

Steelix paused.

Jessie opened eyes and saw James. He was standing there with dilated arms and gazing on Steelix, his eyes seething. He tried to secure her.

,,What are…?" She didn't manage to finish the sentence, the blow hit landed on exact.

James, terribly shouting, flew past whole room. He landed hardly on heap of planks and stayed lying voiceless.

,,James!" Jessie screamed out and tried to get to him.

Steelix turned back to Meadow.

,,So? You still don't want to surrender?" Amber laughed.

Meadow fastened her teeth. ,,Don't count on it. Confuse ray!"

Steelix began to flounder, unable to attack.

,,Misdreavus, psybeam!"

Meowth emerged from somewhere and attacked. ,,Let my friends be, you beast!"

Steelix didn't know who to attack first – Misdreavus was attacking him from one side and Meowth from the second one. They defeated him together.

Amber got upset. ,,Steelix, return!" Then she turned to Meadow. ,,Well, you won for this once. But don't rejoice, I'll return one day…" And she ran out of the door, followed by the rest of the team.

,,Don't even try it or you'll fall out as today!" Meadow shouted at her.

In the meantime Jessie reached James who was still lying on the floor and not moving.

,,Why did you do that?" She asked unhappily and caressed his chalk-white cheek.

James opened eyes. ,,Because I love you and can't allow anybody to maltreat you. I understand your decision, Mondo is a nice boy, he deserves you more than me," he whispered.

,,What do you mean by that?" She sobbed.

James thrust out and caressed her stomach. ,,I want…I hope you two will be happy together. As a family…"

Jessie understood. ,,It's not as you think. Oh, James, you misunderstood it."

James closed eyes. ,,Jess…I love you."

,,I love you too!" She cried out and wring his hand, tears were running down her face. ,,James, you mustn't leave and desolate me."

But he didn't answer.

,,You mustn't…you can't abandon me, you can't abandon our baby. Please…"

Meadow, Vinson, Bonnie and Meowth were watching the scene.

An ambulance car is on the way." Meadow said.

Jessie sniffed. ,,I hope they'll arrive in time."


End file.
